Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea
"Our Boat is Rocking on the Sea" is a song about the friendly pirate ship out in the rough sea. the backing vocals. Song Credits Stories and Songs: The Adventures of Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate * Written, Produced and Engineered by Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Murray Cook, Greg Page * Recorded at: Edward Brothers Studios, Randwick, 1993 * All Male Voices: Anthony Field, Greg Page * Penelope's Voice: Vanessa-Fallon Rohanna Yummy Yummy (US album) * Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Published by: Wiggly Tunes * Vocals: Greg Page * Guitar: Murray Cook * Bass: Murray Cook * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Drums: Paul Hester * Violin: Maria Schattovits * Cello: Margaret Lindsay * Produced by: The Wiggles * Recorded and Mixed by: Chris Brooks in Sydney * Mastered by: Don Bartley, Studio 301, Sydney Australia TV Series 2 Collector's Box Set * Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd Here Comes the Big Red Car * Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay * Vocals: Paul Paddick, Caterina Mete * Manzillas: Brett Clarke, Ryan DeSaulnier, Sam Moran * Guitar: Anthony Field * Bass: Murray Cook * Piano Accordion: Dominic Lindsay * Bouzouki: George Tseros * Recorded and Mixed by Rob Gist at Tune Master Productions Listen Song Lyrics The friendly pirate ship is rocking on the sea. Rocking on the sea, rocking on the sea. The friendly pirate ship is rocking on the sea. We're all getting tossed about. When the storm calms down, we'll sail the sea again. Sail the sea again, the sea will be our friend. When the storm calms down, we'll sail the sea again. We won't get tossed about. The friendly pirate ship is rocking on the sea. Rocking on the sea, rocking on the sea. The friendly pirate ship is rocking on the sea. We're all getting tossed about. Trivia *The songs verse "When The Storm Calms Down" & the rest of it was originally sung by a girl then sung by Paul Paddick for the rest of the time. * In Big Red Car, Captain Feathersword is played by Anthony. * Paul Paddick is not credited in the US release of Yummy Yummy. Appearances Episode Performances *Dressing Up *Safety - Concert * Directions * We Like To Say Hello Video Performances *Big Red Car *The Wiggly Big Show *Here Comes the Big Red Car Album Tracks *Stories and Songs: The Adventures of Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate *Yummy Yummy (American Version) * Here Comes the Big Red Car * ReWiggled - A Tribute To The Wiggles Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:The Adventures Of Captain Feathersword songs Category:Big Red Car songs Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs Category:Here Comes the Big Red Car songs Category:ReWiggled - A Tribute To The Wiggles songs Category:1993 songs Category:1993 Category:2006 songs Category:2006 Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:1994 Category:1994 songs Category:Series 2 Category:Music Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:1995 songs Category:1995 Category:Female Songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:Yummy Yummy songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing! Songs Category:Series 5